Научный подход
Научный подход (Нау́чный ме́тод) — совокупность основных способов и методов решения задач с целью получения новых знаний, обобщения и углубления понимания совокупности фактов и теорий в любой области науки. Научный метод диалектичен и в этом противостоит религиозному способу познания. __TOC__ Научный метод включает способы исследования явлений, систематизацию, корректировку новых и полученных ранее знаний. Умозаключения и выводы делаются с помощью правил и принципов рассуждений на основе эмпирических (наблюдаемых и измеряемых) данных об объектеИсаак Ньютон (1687, 1713, 1726). «Математические начала натуральной философии», третья часть «Система мира». Перевод с латинского и примечания А. Н. Крылова. М., Наука, 1989 г., 688 с ISBN 5-02-000747-1. Базой получения данных являются наблюдения и эксперименты. Для объяснения наблюдаемых фактов выдвигаются гипотезы и строятся теории, на основании которых формулируются выводы и предположения. Полученные прогнозы проверяются экспериментом или сбором новых фактов. . Основной стороной научного метода, независимо от вида науки, является требование к объективности, исключающее субъективный подход толкования результатов, независимо от уровня и авторитета учёного. Для обеспечения независимой проверки проводится документирование наблюдений, участия других независимых учёных для проверки исходных данных, методик, результатов исследований или применения альтернативного исследования. Это позволяет не только получить дополнительное подтверждение путём воспроизведения экспериментов, но и сравнить степень адекватности (валидности) экспериментов и результатов по отношению к проверяемой теории. История thumb|left|100px|''Верификация''Отдельные части научного метода применялись ещё философами древней Греции. Ими были разработаны правила логики и принципы ведения спора, вершиной которых стала софистика. Сократу приписывают высказывание о том, что в споре рождается истина. Однако целью софистов была не столько научная истина, сколько победа в судебных процессах, где формализм превышал любой другой подход. При этом выводам, полученным в результате рассуждений, отдавалось предпочтение по сравнению с наблюдаемой практикой. Знаменитым примером является апория Зенона, утверждающая, что быстроногий Ахиллес никогда не догонит черепаху. Введение в научный метод thumb|175px|[[Ibn al-Haytham (Alhazen), 965–1039, Басра.]]thumb|175px|Современная наука с её происхождением и новый научный метод, который был вылеплен почти полностью, объязаны Галилео Галилею (1564-1642) - Моррис Клин[4]thumb|175px|Джохэйннс Кеплер (1571–1630). "Кеплер показывает его острый логический смысл в детализации целого процесса, которым он наконец достиг истинной орбиты. Это - самая большая часть Retroductive рассуждение когда-либо выполненного."—C. S. Пеирс, приблизительно 1896, на рассуждении Кеплера через объяснительные гипотезы Peirce, C. S., Collected Papers v. 1, paragraph 74. thumb|150px|left|"Свет едет через прозрачные тела в прямых линиях только" — Alhazen в Книге Оптики (1021).Пример научного метода определения прмолинейности лучей света. Как действительно происходит освещение при прохождениии света через прозрачные тела? Проходение световых лучей через прозрачные тела происходят только по прямым линиям.... Мы объяснили это исчерпывающе в нашей «Книге Оптики» en:Book_of_OpticsВ 3-ем столетии до н.э, греческий врач Эразистратас Хиосаen:Erasistratus_of_Chios использовал эксперименты для его дальнейшего исследования. Однажды неоднократно взвешивая содержащуюся в клетке птицу, и отмечал потерю её веса в периоды между временами кормления.Barnes, Hellenistic Philosophy and Science, p 383–384 Аристотельen:Aristotle вводил это, как можно назвать научным методом.De Lacy O'Leary (1949), How Greek Science Passed to the Arabs, London: Routledge & Kegan Paul Ltd., ISBN 0 7100 1903 3 С тех пор Ibn al-Haytham en:Ibn_al-Haytham(Alhazen, 965–1039), сакцентировал, что одна из ключевых фигур в развитии научного метода en:History_of_scientific_method была в поиске правды en:Scientific_method#Truth_and_belief: ::Правда разыскивается ради самого себя. И те, кто занят на поиски чего - нибудь ради самого себя, не интересуются другими вещами. Обнаружение правды трудно, и дорога к этому груба.Alhazen (Ibn Al-Haytham) Critique of Ptolemy, translated by S. Pines, Actes X Congrès internationale d'histoire des sciences, Vol I Ithaca 1962, as quoted in Sambursky 1974, p. 139 Но теперь упомянем кое-что, чтобы доказать это убедительно: факт, что световые лучи распространяются по прямым линиям, ясно проявлены в лучах света, которые вступают в темные комнаты через отверстия.... T он (объект), входя в среду со светом, будет ясно заметен в пыли, которая заполняет воздух.Alhazen, translated into English from German by M. Schwarz, from "Abhandlung über das Licht", J. Baarmann (ed. 1882) Zeitschrift der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft Vol 36 as quoted in Sambursky 1974, p. 136 Догадки, которые "освещают путешествия через прозрачные тела в прямых линиях только", были подтверждены Alhazen только после многих лет поисков. Его демонстрация догадки проведена была при помещении прямой палки или туго натянутой нити рядом с легким лучом,as quoted in Sambursky 1974, p. 136чтобы доказывать, что свет распространяется по прямой линии. Научная методология была осуществлена в некоторой форме в течение по крайней мере одной тысячи лет. Есть трудности в шаблонном утверждении метода, как бы то ни было. Как Уильям Вюелл en:William_Whewell(1794–1866), отмечающий в его Истории Индуктивной Науки (1837) и в Философии Индуктивной Науки (1840), что «изобретательность, проницательность, гениальность» требуется в каждом шаге в научном методеen:William_Whewell#Whewell.27s_three_steps_of_induction. Недостаточно базировать научный метод на одном опыте en:Empiricism;"...the statement of a law—A depends on B—always transcends experience." —Born 1949, p. 6 необходимы многократные шаги в научном методе en:Hypothetico-deductive_model, в пределах от нашего опыта к нашему воображению, назад и вперед. В двадцатом столетии гипотетически-дедуктивная модель для научного метода была сформулирована (для более формального обсуждения, см. ниже en:Scientific_method#Elements_of_scientific_method) следующим образом: *1. Использование личного опыта требует en:Scientific_method#Characterizations: рассмотрение проблемы и попытки найти смысл её. Поиск предыдущих объяснений. Если это - новая проблема Ваша, то переместитесь на шаг к 2'''. *2. Формирование догадки en:Scientific_method#Hypothesis_development: Когда ничто иное все же не известно, необходимо пробовать заявить доказательство кому - то еще, или в вашем компьютере. *3. Определение предсказания из того доказательства en:Scientific_method#Predictions_from_the_hypothesis: Если Вы принимаете '''2, как верное, то для чего следуют последствия? *4. Тестирование en:Scientific_method#Experiments: Производится поиск противоположностей каждого последствия, чтобы опровергнуть 2'''. Будет логической ошибкой искать '''3 непосредственно проводя доказательство 2'''. Эту ошибку называют, как подтверждение последствия en:Affirming_the_consequent.Taleb 2007 e.g., p. 58, devotes his chapter 5 to the error of confirmation. Эта модель лежит в основе научной революции en:Scientific_revolution. Одну тысячу лет назад, Alhazen демонстрировал важность шагов '''1 и 4'''. Галилео (1638) также показал важность шага '''4 (назвал это Экспериментом en:Experiment) в Двух Новых Науках en:Two_New_Sciences. Единственная возможная последовательность в этой модели могла быть — 1, 2, 3, 4. Если результат 4''' держится, и '''3 еще не опровергнут, Вы можете продолжить с 3, 4, 1, и т.д; но если результат 4''' показов '''3, будучи ложным, у Вас имеется возможность, возвратиться к 2''' и пробовать изобрести новые '''2, вывести новые 3''', искать '''4, и т.д. Следует отметить, что этот метод никогда не может абсолютно проверять (доказать правду), 2'''. Это может только фальсифицировать '''2."I believe that we do not know anything for certain, but everything probably." —Christiaan Huygens, Letter to Pierre Perrault, 'Sur la préface de M. Perrault de son traité del'Origine des fontaines' 1763, Oeuvres Complétes de Christiaan Huygens (1897), Vol. 7, 298. Quoted in Jacques Roger, The Life Sciences in Eighteenth-Century French Thought, ed. Keith R. Benson and trans. Robert Ellrich (1997), 163. Quotation selected by Bynum & Porter 2005, p. 317 Huygens 317#4. (Это - то, что отмечал Einstein en:Falsifiability, когда он сказал, что Никакое количество экспериментирования не может когда-либо доказывать меня право; единственный эксперимент может доказать меня неправильно.''As noted by Alice Calaprice (ed. 2005) The New Quotable Einstein Princeton University Press and Hebrew University of Jerusalem, ISBN 0-691-12074-9 p. 291. Calaprice denotes this not as an exact quotation, but as a paraphrase of a translation of A. Einstein's "Induction and Deduction". Collected Papers of Albert Einstein 7 Document 28. Volume 7 is The Berlin Years: Writings, 1918-1921. A. Einstein; M. Janssen, R. Schulmann, et al., eds.) Однако, как указано Карлом Хемпэлем en:Carl_Hempel(1905–1997) это простое представление научного метода неполно; формулировка догадки могла бы самостоятельно быть результатом индуктивного рассуждения en:Inductive_reasoning. Таким образом вероятность предшествующего наблюдения, являющегося верным определяется статистически в природе Hempel, Carl Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy и строго требовал бы анализа «Bayesian» en:Bayes_theorem. Чтобы преодолевать эту неуверенность, ученые-экпериментаторы должны сформулировать критический эксперимент en:Crucial_experiment, для этого, чтобы подтвердить более вероятную гипотезу. В двадцатом столетии, Ладвик Флек en:Ludwik_Fleck (1896–1961) и другие нашел, что мы должны рассмотреть наши события более тщательно, потому что наш опыт может быть смещен, и что мы должны быть более точными, описывая наши события.Fleck 1975, pp. xxvii-xxviii Эти взгляды обсуждены ниже en:Scientific_method#Truth_and_belief. Пример ДНК Краеугольные камни проекта Науки en:Science_(journal), спонсируемого журналом Наука, выбрали множество научных статей из того журнала и аннотировали их, иллюстрируя, как различные части каждой статьи воплощают научный метод. Здесь SCOPE - Salzberg, et al является аннотируемым примером этого научного примера метода, названного "Микробные Гены в Человеческом Геноме en:Human_genome: Боковая Передача en:Lateral_gene_transfer или Генная Потеря? ". Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngЧетыре основных элемента научного метода en:Philosophers_of_science иллюстрированы ниже, примером от открытия структуры ДНК: **Характеристики ДНК en:Scientific_method#DNA-characterizations: в этом случае, хотя значение гена было установлено, механизм был неясен к любому, на 1950. **Гипотезы ДНК en:Scientific_method#DNA-hypotheses: Растяжение мышц и Уотсон выдвигали гипотезу, что ген имел физическое основание - это было винтовым.October, 1951. as noted in McElheny 2004, p. 40:"That's what a helix should look like!" Crick exclaimed in delight (This is the Cochran-Crick-Vand&Stokes theory of the transform of a helix). **Предсказания ДНК en:Scientific_method#DNA-predictions: от более ранней работы над вирусом мозаики табака,June, 1952. as noted in McElheny 2004, p. 43: Watson had succeeded in getting X-ray pictures of TMV showing a helical pattern. Уотсон знал о значении формулировки Растяжения мышц преобразовывания спирали.Cochran W, Crick FHC and Vand V. (1952) "The Structure of Synthetic Polypeptides. I. The Transform of Atoms on a Helix", Acta Cryst., 5, 581-586. Таким образом он был primed для значения X-формы в фотографии 51. **Эксперименты ДНК en:Scientific_method#DNA-experiments: Уотсон видит фотографию 51 en:Photo_51.Friday, January 30, 1953. Tea time. as noted in McElheny 2004, p. 52: Franklin confronts Watson and his paper - "Of course it pre-print is wrong. DNA is not a helix." Watson runs away from Franklin and runs into Wilkins; they retreat to Wilkins' office, where Wilkins shows Watson photo 51. Watson immediately recognizes the diffraction pattern of a helix. Примеры продолжены в "Оценках и повторениях" en:Scientific_method#Evaluation_and_improvement с повторениями ДНК en:Scientific_method#DNA-iterations.Saturday, February 28, 1953, as noted in McElheny 2004, pp. 57–59: Watson finds the base pairing which explains Chargaff's rules using his cardboard models. Правда и вера thumb|200px|Рис.1,Летящий фальсифицированный галопthumb|200px|Рис.2,Исследования Идверда Муибриддж лошади при галопированииВера может изменить наблюдения наблюдателя; они со специфической верой будут часто видеть вещи как укрепление их веры, даже если бы в другом наблюдении они, кажется, не делают так. Даже если исследователи признают, что первое наблюдение, возможно, было немного неточно, тогда как второе и третье были "приспособлены к фактам." По традиции, образование, и дружественные отношения производят готовность для нового восприятия."Observation and experiment are subject to a very popular myth. ... The knower is seen as a ... Julius Caesar winning his battles according to ... formula. Even research workers will admit that the first observation may have been a little imprecise, whereas the second and third were 'adjusted to the facts' ... until tradition, education, and familiarity have produced a readiness for stylized (that is directed and restricted) perception and action; until an answer becomes largely pre-formed in the question, and a decision confined merely to 'yes' or 'no' or perhaps to a numerical determination; until methods and apparatus automatically carry out the greatest part of the mental work for us." Ludwik Fleck labels this thought style(Denkstil). Fleck 1975, p. 84. Наука Нидхама en:Joseph_Needham и «Цивилизация в Китае» используют ''летящий галоп. Изображение (см. рис.2) как пример наблюдения:Needham & Wang 1954 p.166 здесь ноги галопирующей лошади изображены как вывихнутые, когда картины действия остановки галопа лошади en:Horse_gait#Gallop Идвердом Муибридджом en:Eadweard_Muybridge показывают иначе. В галопе в настоящее время принято, что никакое копыто не касается основания, ноги лошади собраны и не вывихнулись. Более ранние картины изображают неправильное летящее наблюдение галопа (это - пример уклона наблюдателя). Это демонстрирует предостережение Ладвика Флека en:Ludwik_Fleck, что люди наблюдают то, что они ожидают наблюдать, пока не показано иначе; наши верования затронут наши наблюдения (и поэтому наши последующие действия). Цель научного метода состоит в том, чтобы проверить гипотезу, предложенное объяснение о том, как вещи, через повторимые экспериментальные наблюдения могут окончательно противоречить en:Falsifiability гипотезе. Элементы научного метода Есть различные способы выделить основной метод, используемый для научного запроса. Научное сообщество en:Scientific_community и философы науки en:Philosophers_of_science, вообще, договариваются о принимаемой классификации компонентов метода. Эти методологические элементы и организация процедур имеют тенденцию быть более характерными для естественных наук en:Natural_science, чем в общественных науках en:Social_science. Тем не менее цикл формулировки гипотез, испытаний и анализа результатов, формулировки новых гипотез, напомнит цикл, описанный ниже. :Четыре существенных элемента See the hypothethico-deductive method, for example, Godfrey-Smith 2003, p. 236.,Jevons 1874, pp. 265–6. ,pp.65,73,92,398 —Andrew J. Galambos, Sic Itur ad Astra ISBN 0-88078-004-5(AJG learned scientific method from Felix Ehrenhaft из научного методаGalilei 1638, pp. v-xii,1-300 являются повторениями en:Iteration,Brody 1993, pp. 10–24 calls this the "epistemic cycle": "The epistemic cycle starts from an initial model; iterations of the cycle then improve the model until an adequate fit is achieved." ,Iteration example: Chaldean astronomers such as Kidinnu compiled astronomical data. Hipparchus was to use this data to calculate the precession of the Earth's axis. Fifteen hundred years after Kidinnu, Al-Batani, born in what is now Turkey, would use the collected data and improve Hipparchus' value for the precession of the Earth's axis. Al-Batani's value, 54.5 arc-seconds per year, compares well to the current value of 49.8 arc-seconds per year (26,000 years for Earth's axis to round the circle of nutation). рекурсиями en:Recursion,Recursion example: the Earth is itself a magnet, with its own North and South PolesWilliam Gilbert (in Latin 1600) De Magnete, or On Magnetism and Magnetic Bodies. Translated from Latin to English, selection by Moulton & Schifferes 1960, pp. 113–117 чередованиями en:Interleaving и заказами en:Partially_ordered_set следующего: *Характеристик наблюдения en:Scientific_method#Characterizations"The foundation of general physics ... is experience. These ... everyday experiences we do not discover without deliberately directing our attention to them. Collecting information about these is observation." —Hans Christian Ørsted("First Introduction to General Physics" ¶13, part of a series of public lectures at the University of Copenhagen. Copenhagen 1811, in Danish, printed by Johan Frederik Schulz. In Kirstine Meyer's 1920 edition of Ørsted's works, vol.III pp. 151-190. ) "First Introduction to Physics: the Spirit, Meaning, and Goal of Natural Science". Reprinted in German in 1822, Schweigger's Journal für Chemie und Physik 36, pp.458-488, as translated in Ørsted 1997, p. 292 (определения, и размеры предмета запроса) *Гипотез en:Scientific_method#Hypothesis_development"When it is not clear under which law of nature an effect or class of effect belongs, we try to fill this gap by means of a guess. Such guesses have been given the name conjectures or hypotheses." —Hans Christian Ørsted(1811) "First Introduction to General Physics" as translated in Ørsted 1997, p. 297. ,"In general we look for a new law by the following process. First we guess it. ...", —Feynman 1965, p. 156 (теоретические, гипотетические en:Explanation объяснения наблюдений и размеров предмета)"... the statement of a law - A depends on B - always transcends experience."—Born 1949, p. 6 **Предсказаний en:Scientific_method#Predictions_from_the_hypothesis (рассуждающее en:Reasoning логичное включение en:Deductive_reasoningвычитание"The student of nature ... regards as his property the experiences which the mathematician can only borrow. This is why he deduces theorems directly from the nature of an effect while the mathematician only arrives at them circuitously." —Hans Christian Ørsted(1811) "First Introduction to General Physics" ¶17. as translated in Ørsted 1997, p. 297. из гипотезы en:Hypothesis или теории en:Theory) **Экспериментов en:Scientific_method#ExperimentsSalviati speaks: "I greatly doubt that Aristotle ever tested by experiment whether it be true that two stones, one weighing ten times as much as the other, if allowed to fall, at the same instant, from a height of, say, 100 cubits, would so differ in speed that when the heavier had reached the ground, the other would not have fallen more than 10 cubits." Two New Sciences (1638) —Galilei 1638, pp. 61–62. A more extended quotation is referenced by Moulton & Schifferes 1960, pp. 80–81. (тесты всех вышеупомянутых en:Experiment) Каждый элемент научного метода подчинен, чтобы глядеть обзор для возможных ошибок. Эти действия не описывают все, что делают ученые (см. ниже), но применяются главным образом к экспериментальным наукам (например, физике, химии). Элементы выше часто преподаются в образовательной системе en:Education.In the inquiry-based education paradigm, the stage of "characterization, observation, definition, …" is more briefly summed up under the rubric of a Question Научный метод не рецепт: он требует сведений, воображения, и творческого потенциала."To raise new questions, new possibilities, to regard old problems from a new angle, requires creative imagination and marks real advance in science." —Einstein & Infeld 1938, p. 92. Это — продолжающийся цикл постоянного развития более полезных, точных и всесторонних моделей и методов. Например, когда Эйнштейн развивал Специальную и Общую теорию относительности, он ни в коем случае не опровергал или обесценивал принципы Ньютона. Напротив, астрономически большое или маленькое значение и чрезвычайно быстрое состояние всех значений явлений в теории Эйнштейна уменьшены, которые Ньютон, возможно, не наблюдал — в любом случае уравнения Ньютона сохраняются. Теории Эйнштейна — расширенная обработка теорий Ньютона, что таким образом увеличивают нашу веру в достижения Ньютона. Линеаризовавшая, прагматическая схема четырех пунктов выше иногда предлагается как директива для перехода в:Crawford S, Stucki L (1990), "Peer review and the changing research record", "J Am Soc Info Science", vol. 41, pp 223-228 #Определении вопроса #Сборе информации, и ресурсов (наблюдений) #Выбор гипотезы формы #Выполнении эксперимента и сборе данных #Анализ данные #Интерпретации данных и производстве выводов, которые служат отправной точкой для новой гипотезы #Издание результатов #Перетестировании результатов (часто сделанный другими учеными) Повторяющийся цикл, врожденный этой постепенной методологией идет от пункта 3 — 6 назад и в 3 — снова. В то время как эта схема выделяет типичный метод гипотезы/испытания,See, e.g., Gauch 2003, esp. chapters 5-8 должно также быть отмечено, что множество философов, историков и социологов науки (возможно наиболее особенно отличался Пол Фейерабенд en:Paul_Feyerabend) утверждают, что такие описания научного метода имеют немного отношений к способам, которые в науке фактически применялись. «Эксплуатационная» парадигма комбинирует следующие понятия эксплуатационного определения, инструментализма, и полезности: Существенные элементы научного метода — операции, наблюдения, модели, и сервисная функция en:Utility_function для того, чтобы оценивать модели.Cartwright, Nancy (1983), How the Laws of Physics Lie. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-824704-4 в данной цитате *Операция en:Operation_(mathematics) — некоторое действие, сделанное исследуемой системе *Наблюдение en:Observation — всё, что случается, когда операция сделана системе *Модель en:Scientific_modeling — факт, гипотеза, теория, или явление непосредственно в определенный момент *Сервисная Функция en:Utility_function — мера полноценности модели, чтобы объяснить, чтобы предсказать, и управлять, и оценить стоимость использования этого. Один из элементов любой научной сервисной функции — refutability en:Scientific_modeling модели. Другой — его простота, соблюдение принципа бережливости, также известной как «Бритва Оккама» en:Occam%27s_Razor. Характеристики Научный метод зависит от все более и более сложных характеристик предметов исследования. (Предметы можно также назвать нерешенными проблемами или unknowns. en:Category:Lists_of_unsolved_problems) Например, Бенджамин Фрэнклин en:Benjamin_Franklin правильно характеризовал St. Elmo's fireen:St._Elmo%27s_fire. Огонь Элмо — электрический в природе, но для доказательства требуется длинный ряд экспериментов и теорий, чтобы установить это. Ища подходящие свойства предметов, эта осторожная мысль может также повлечь за собой некоторые определения и наблюдения; наблюдения часто требуют осторожные размеры и/или подсчет. Систематическое, осторожное собрание размеров или подсчётов уместных количеств — часто критическое различие между псевдонауками, типа алхимии и науки, типа химии или биологии. Научные взятые размеры обычно сводятся в таблицу, изображаются в виде графика, или наносятся на карту, и статистические манипуляции, типа корреляции en:Correlation и регресса en:Regression_analysis, выполненными над ними. Размеры могли бы быть приведенными и урегулированными, которыми управляют, например, в лабораториях, или могут быть сделаны на более или менее недоступном уровне или объектами unmanipulatable, типа звезд или человеческих поселений. Размеры часто требуют специализированных научных инструментов, типа термометров, спектроскопов или вольтметров, и продвижение научной области обычно глубоко привязывается к их изобретению и развитию. ::Я не приучен к высказыванию ничего с уверенностью после только одно или два наблюдения.— Andreas Vesalius (1546)en:Andreas_VesaliusAndreas Vesalius, Epistola, Rationem, Modumque Propinandi Radicis Chynae Decocti (1546), 141. Quoted and translated in C.D. O'Malley, Andreas Vesalius of Brussels, (1964), 116. As quoted by Bynum & Porter 2005, p. 597: Andreas Vesalius ,597#1. Неуверенность Размеры в научной работе также обычно сопровождаются оценками их неуверенности en:Uncertainty. Неуверенность часто оценивается, делая повторные размеры желательного количества. Сомнения могут также быть вычислены рассмотрением сомнений субъективных основных количеств, которые затем используются. Графики вещей, типа числа людей в нации в специфическое время, могут также иметь неуверенность из-за ограничений используемого метода. Графики могут только представить образец желательных количеств, с неуверенностью, которая зависит от используемого метода осуществления выборки и числа взятых образцов. Определение Размеры требуют использования эксплуатационных определений en:Operational_definition уместных количеств. Таким образом, научное количество описано или определено тем, как это измерено, в противоположность некоторому более неопределенному, неточному или идеализированному определению. Например, электрический ток, измеренный в амперах, может быть оперативно определен в терминах массы серебра, депонированного в определенное время на электроде в электрохимическом устройстве, которое описано в некоторых деталях. Эксплуатационное определение вещества часто полагается на сравнения со стандартами: эксплуатационное определение массы в конечном счете полагается на использование экспоната, типа определенного веса — 1 килограмма платинового иридия, сохраненного в лаборатории во Франции. Научное определение времени иногда отличается существенно от его использования естественного языка en:Natural_language. Например, масса en:Mass и вес en:Weight накладываются в значении вместе в рассуждениях, но имеют отличные значения в механике en:Mechanics. Научные количества часто характеризуются их единицами измерения en:Units_of_measurement, которые могут позже быть описаны в терминах обычных физических единиц в сообщениях о проведенной работе. Новые теории иногда возникают после понимания, что определенные отрезки времени не были предварительно достаточно ясно определены. Например, первая бумага Альберта Эйнштейна в теории относительности en:Special_relativity начинается с определенния одновременности работы и движения en:Relativity_of_simultaneity для того, чтобы определить длину. Через эти идеи перескакивал Айзек Ньютон с, "я не определяю время en:Time_in_physics#Galileo:_the_flow_of_time, место, место и движение, как являющееся известным всем." Бумага Эинстеина тогда демонстрирует, что они (то есть, абсолютное время и длина, независимая от движения) были приближениями. Фрэнсис Крик en:Francis_Crickпредостерегает нас, что, характеризуя предмет, однако, может быть преждевременно определено кое-что, когда это остается плохо понятым.Crick, Francis (1994), The Astonishing Hypothesis ISBN 0-684-19431-7 p.20 В исследовании «Растяжения мышц сознания» en:Consciousness он фактически нашел более лёгкий способ изучить понимание en:Awareness в визуальной системе en:Visual_system, вместо того, чтобы изучить, например, добрую волю en:Free_will. Его поучительным примером был геном; ген был намного более плохо понят перед Уотсоном и открытием «руководство Растяжения мышц» структуры ДНК; было бы контрпроизводительно провести много времени на определение гена, перед открытием. Пример характеристик Характеристики ДНК Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngright|250px|История en:DNA#History_of_DNA_research открытия структуры ДНК — классический пример элементов научного метода en:Scientific_method#Elements_of_scientific_method: в 1950 году было известно, что генетическое наследование en:Genetic_inheritance имело математическое описание, начинающееся с исследований Грегора Мендэля en:Gregor_Mendel. Но механизм гена был неясен. Исследователи в лаборатории Брагга en:William_Lawrence_Braggв Кембриджском Университете en:University_of_Cambridge сделали рентген картины дифракции en:Diffraction различных молекул , начинающихся с кристаллов en:Crystal соли en:Salt, и переходящий к более сложным веществам. Используя ключи, которые были кропотливо собраны в течение десятилетий, начиная с его химического состава, это было определено, что должно быть возможно характеризовать физическую структуру ДНК, и изображения рентгена были бы транспортным средством... 2. Гипотезы ДНК. en:Scientific_method#DNA-hypotheses Предуступка Ртути thumb|250px|Предуступка (преувеличенного) перигелияЭлемент характеристики может требовать расширенного и обширного исследования, даже столетия. Требуется тысячи лет, начиная от Халдея, Индус, Персидский язык, Греческий язык, Арабские и европейские астрономы, чтобы сделать запись движения планеты Земли. Ньютон был в состоянии уплотнить эти сроки в последствия его законов движения en:Newton%27s_laws_of_motion. Но перигелий орбиты «Ртути планеты» показывает предварительный вывод, который полностью не объясняется согласно законам движения Ньютона. Наблюдаемое различие для корректировки en:Precession Ртути между ньютоновой теорией и релятивистской теорией (приблизительно 43 секунды дуги в столетие), была одна из вещей, которые произошли с Эйнштейном, как возможный ранний тест его теории Общей Относительности en:General_Relativity (Земля). Развитие гипотезы Гипотеза en:Hypothesis — предложенное объяснение явления, или поочередно аргументированное предложение, предлагающее возможную корреляцию между или среди ряда явлений. Обычно гипотезы имеют форму математической модели en:Mathematical_model. Иногда, но не всегда, они могут также быть сформулированы как экзистенциальные утверждения en:Existential_quantification, заявляя, что некоторый специфический случай изучаемого явления имеет некоторые характерные и причинные объяснения, которые имеют общую форму универсальных утверждений en:Universal_quantification, заявляя, что каждый случай явления имеет специфическую особенность. Ученые свободны использовать безотносительно ресурсы, они имеют — свой собственный творческий потенциал, идеи из других областей, индукции, «Вывод Bayesian» en:Bayesian_inference, и так далее для того, чтобы вообразить возможные объяснения явления при исследовании. Чарльз Сандерс Пеирс, заимствуя страницу от Аристотеля (Предшествующая Аналитика, 2.25 en:Prior_Analytics) описаний начинающиеся стадии запроса en:Inquiry, спровоцированного раздражением сомнения, чтобы рисковать вероятному предположению, как абсурдное (abductive en:Inquiry#Abduction) рассуждение. История науки заполнена историями ученых, требующих вспышки вдохновения, или догадки, которая тогда мотивировала их, чтобы искать свидетельство, чтобы поддержать или опровергнуть их идею. Майкл Поланий сделал такой творческий потенциал главной центральной частью его обсуждения методологии. Уильям Глен наблюдает это так: :успех гипотезы, или ее обслуживания к науке, ложь не просто в ее воспринятой "правде", или власти перемещать, чтобы включить в категорию или уменьшать идею предшественника, но возможно больше в ее способности стимулировать исследование, которое осветит … лысые гипотезы и области неопределенности.Glen 1994, pp. 37– 38. В общем, ученые имеют тенденцию искать теории, которые являются изящными en:Elegant или красивыми en:Beauty. В отличие от обычного английского использования этих вопросов, они здесь обращаются к теории в соответствии с известными фактами, которая является однако относительно простой и легкой в обращении. Бритва Оккама en:Occam%27s_Razor служит как эмпирическое правило для того, чтобы делать эти определения. Гипотезы ДНК Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngЛинас Полинг en:Linus_Pauling предложил, чтобы ДНК могла бы быть тройной спиралью."The structure that we propose is a three-chain structure, each chain being a helix" — Linus Pauling, as quoted on p. 157 by Horace Freeland Judson (1979), The Eighth Day of Creation ISBN 0-671-22540-5 Эту гипотезу также рассматривали Фрэнсис Крик и Джеймс Д. Уотсон, но это отказано. Когда Уотсон и Растяжение мышц узнали о гипотезе Полинга, они поняли из существующих данных, что Полинг был неправMcElheny 2004, pp. 49–50: January 28, 1953 - Watson read Pauling's pre-print, and realized that in Pauling's model, DNA's phosphate groups had to be un-ionized. But DNA is an acid, which contradicts Pauling's model. и что Полинг вскоре допустил бы свои трудности с той структурой. Так, гонка шла, чтобы выяснить правильную структуру (за исключением того, что Полинг не понимал в то время, когда он был в существующей гонке вопроса по предсказаниям ДНК на ступень ниже en:Scientific_method#DNA-predictions). Предсказания из гипотезы Любая полезная гипотеза позволит предсказания en:Prediction, когда в рассуждения включен дедуктивный способ рассуждения en:Deductive_reasoning. Это могло бы предсказать результат эксперимента в лабораторном рассмотрении или наблюдений явления в природе. Предсказание может также быть статистическим и только быть вероятностным. Существенно, что результат в этот момент неизвестен. Только в этом случае «eventuation» увеличивают вероятность того, что гипотеза будет верной. Если результат ещё известен, это последствие нужно рассмотривать как гипотезу en:Scientific_method#Hypothesis_development. Если предсказания не доступны наблюдению или опыту, гипотеза еще не полезна для метода, и должна ждать других, которые могли бы пидти к ней позже, и возможно разжечь цепь его рассуждений. Например, новая технология или теория могли бы сделать необходимые эксперименты для выполннения гиротезы. Предсказания ДНК Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngДжеймс Д. Уотсон, Фрэнсис Крик и другие выдвигали гипотезу en:, что ДНК имеет винтовую структуру. Это подразумевало, что образец дифракции рентгена ДНК будет x сформирован.June, 1952. as noted in McElheny 2004, p. 43: Watson had succeeded in getting X-ray pictures of TMV showing a diffraction pattern consistent with the transform of a helix. ,Watson did enough work on Tobacco mosaic virus to produce the diffraction pattern for a helix, per Crick's work on the transform of a helix. pp. 137-138, Horace Freeland Judson (1979) The Eighth Day of Creation ISBN 0-671-22540-5 Это предсказание следовало из работы Cochran, Растяжения мышц и Vand20 (и независимо Топит). Теорема Cochran-Crick-Vand-Stokes обеспечила математическое объяснение эмпирического наблюдения, что дифракция из винтовых структур производит сформированные образцы x. Также в их первой бумаге, Уотсон и Francis Crick (Растяжение мышц) предсказали, что двойная структура en:Double_helix спирали обеспечила простой механизм для ответа ДНК-пишущий en:DNA_replication, что Это не избежало нашего уведомления, что определенное соединение, которое мы постулировали немедленно, предлагает возможный механизм копирования для генетического материала... 4. Эксперименты ДНК. en:Scientific_method#DNA-experiments Общая относительность 250px|thumb|Предсказание (1907) Эйнштейна: Легкие изгибы в поле тяготенияТеория Эйнштейна — Общая Относительность en:General_Relativity делает несколько определенных предсказаний о заметной структуре пространства-времени en:Space-time, типа предсказания, что свет сгибается в поле тяготения и что точность величины изгиба зависит от характера и способа того поля тяготения. Наблюдения Артура Эддингтона en:Arthur_Eddington, сделанные в течение солнечного затмения в 1919 году en:Solar_eclipse поддерживали общую Относительность, а не тяготение ньютона en:Gravitation.In March 1917, the Royal Astronomical Society announced that on May 29, 1919, the occasion of a total eclipse of the sun would afford favorable conditions for testing Einstein's General theory of relativity. One expedition, to Sobral, Ceará, Brazil, and Eddington's expedition to the island of Principe yielded a set of photographs, which, when compared to photographs taken at Sobral and at Greenwich Observatory showed that the deviation of light was measured to be 1.69 arc-seconds, as compared to Einstein's desk prediction of 1.75 arc-seconds. — Antonina Vallentin (1954), Einstein, as quoted by Samuel Rapport and Helen Wright (1965), Physics, New York: Washington Square Press, pp 294-295. Эксперимент Как только предсказания сделаны, они могут быть проверены экспериментами. Если испытательные результаты противоречат предсказаниям, то гипотезы подвергнуты сомнению, и объяснения могут разыскаться. Иногда эксперименты проводятся неправильно и ошибаются. Если результаты подтверждают предсказания, то гипотезы, как полагают, вероятно являются правильным, но мог бы все еще быть неправилен и подчинен дальнейшему испытанию. Экспериментальные испытания en:Experimental_control — техническая работа для того, чтобы иметь дело с ошибкой наблюдения. Эта техника использует различия характеристик, полученных от испытаний многократных образцов (или наблюдений) при отличающихся условиях, при котрых можно видеть то, что изменяется или что остается тем же самым. Испытателями меняются условия для каждого измерения, помогающие изолировать то, что изменилось. Каноны завода en:Mill%27s_canons при производстве могут помочь нам выяснять, что является важным фактором. Анализ фактора en:Factor_analysis — один из техниких приёмов, который даёт возможность обнаружить важный фактор в полученном эффекте. В зависимости от предсказаний, гипотез, эксперименты могут иметь различные формы. Это может быть классический эксперимент в лабораторном процессе, двойным слепом en:Double-blind#Double-blind_trials исследований или археологических раскопок en:Excavation_(archaeology). Даже рассмотрение полёта самолета от Нью-Йорка до Парижа — эксперимент, который проверяет аэродинамические гипотезы en:Aerodynamics, используемые, чтобы строить самолет. Ученые принимают величину открытости и ответственности со стороны тех, которые проводят эксперимент. Детальное, рекордное хранение существенно помогает в регистрации и разглашении экспериментальных результатов, и в обеспечения свидетельства эффективности и целостности процедуры. Они также помогут в репродуцировании экспериментальных результатов. Следы этой традиции могут быть замечены в работе Hipparchus (190-120 лет до нашей эры), определяя ценность для предварительного рассмотрения Земли, в то время как эксперименты, которые проводят en:Scientific_control, могут быть замечены в работах мусульманских ученых, типа Jābir ibn Hayyān (721-815 Советов Европы), al-Battani (853–929) и Alhacen (965-1039). Эксперименты ДНК Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngУотсон и Растяжение мышц показали начальное (и неправильное) предложение о структуре ДНК группой от Колледжа Королей — Розалинда Фрэнклин, Морис Вилкинс, и Раймонд Гослинг. Фрэнклин немедленно определил недостатки, которые касались водного содержания. Более поздний Уотсон рассмотрел детальные изображения дифракции en:Photo_51 рентгеноскопии Фрэнклина, которые показали X-форму en:wgbh/nova/photo51/ и подтверждали, что структура была винтовой.Friday, January 30, 1953. Tea time. as noted in McElheny 2004, p. 52: Franklin confronts Watson and his paper - "Of course it pre-print is wrong. DNA is not a helix." Watson runs away from Franklin and runs into Wilkins; they retreat to Wilkins' office, where Wilkins shows Watson photo 51. Watson immediately recognizes the diffraction pattern of a helix.,"The instant I saw the picture my mouth fell open and my pulse began to race." —Watson 1968, p. 167 Page 168 shows the X-shaped pattern of the B-form of DNA, clearly indicating crucial details of its helical structure to Watson and Crick. Это возбуждало Уотсона и образцовое здание «Растяжения мышц» и привело к правильной структуре. ''..1. DNA-characterizations''en:Scientific_method#DNA-characterizations Оценка и усовершенствование Научный процесс является повторяющимся. На любой стадии возможно, что некоторое рассмотрение принудит ученого повторять начало процесса. Отказ развивать интересную гипотезу может принудить ученого пересматривать предмет, который они рассматривают. Отказ от гипотезы предпринят для того, чтобы произвести интересные и тестируемые предсказания и может привести к повторному рассмотрению гипотезы или определению предмета. Отказ эксперимента может быть для того, чтобы произвести интересные результаты и может вести ученого к пересмотру экспериментального метода, гипотезы или определения предмета. Другие ученые могут начать их собственное исследование и войти в процесс в любую стадию. Они могли бы принять характеристику и сформулировать их собственную гипотезу, или они могли бы принять гипотезу и вывести их собственные предсказания. Часто эксперимент не сделан человеком, который сделал предсказание, и характеристика основана на экспериментах, сделанных другими. Изданные результаты экспериментов могут также служить гипотезой, предсказывая их собственную воспроизводимость. ---- Повторения ДНК Файл:DNA icon (25x25).pngПосле значительного бесплодного экспериментирования, проводимых неудачно их начальником и отказавшись от продолжения многочисленных неудачных начал, Уотсон и Растяжение мышц были в состоянии вывести существенную структуру ДНК конкретным моделированием en:Model_(abstract) из физических форм en:DNA#History_of_DNA_research нуклеотидов en:DNA#History_of_DNA_research, которые включают это.Saturday, February 28, 1953, as noted in McElheny 2004, pp. 57–59: Watson finds the base pairing which explains Chargaff's rules using his cardboard models. ,"Suddenly I became aware that an adenine-thymine pair held together by two hydrogen bonds was identical in shape to a guanine-cytosine pair held together by at least two hydrogen bonds. ..." —Watson 1968, pp. 194–197. Они управлялись размерами длин связи, которые были выведены Линасом Полингом и изображениями дифракции рентгена Розалинды Фрэнклина... Пример ДНК. en:Scientific_method#DNA_example Подтверждение Наука — социальное предприятие, и научная работа имеет тенденцию быть принятой сообществом, когда это подтверждено. Кардинально, экспериментальные и теоретические результаты должны быть воспроизведены другими в пределах сообщества науки. Исследователи отдали их жизни для этого видения; Георг Вилхельм Рихманн был убит шаровой молнией en:Ball_lightning (1753), пытаясь копировать 1752 летящий бумажным змеем эксперимент Бенджамина Фрэнклина.See, e.g., Physics Today, 59(1), p42. Richmann electrocuted in St. Petersburg (1753) Чтобы защищаться против плохой науки и мошеннических данных, правительственные агентства освещают исследования как в ННФ и журналах науки как Природа и Наука и имеют цель, что бы исследователи архивировали свои данные и методы, и таким образом другие исследователи могли получить доступ к этому, проверить данные и методы и основываться на исследовании, которое прошло прежде. Научное архивирование данных en:Scientific_data_archiving может быть сделано в множестве национальных архивов, напрмимер, в США или в Мировом Центре Данных. Модели научного запроса Классическая модель Классическая модель научного подхода происходит от Аристотеля,Aristotle, "Prior Analytics", Hugh Tredennick (trans.), pp. 181-531 in Aristotle, Volume 1, Loeb Classical Library, William Heinemann, London, UK, 1938. как такого, кто при исследовании отличал формы приблизительного и точного рассуждения, излагал тройную схему абсурдного (abductive) en:Abductive_reasoning, дедуктивного и индуктивного вывода, и также рассматривал составные формы, типа аналогового en:Analogy рассуждения. Прагматическая модель В 1877 Peirce, C.S. (1877), "The Fixation of Belief", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 1–15. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers of Charles Sanders Peirce v. 5, paragraphs 358–87), (The Essential Peirce, v. 1, pp. 109–23). Peirce.org Eprint. Wikisource Eprint. , Чарльз Сандерс Пеирс ( purse) (1839–1914) характеризовал запрос вообще не для преследования и нахождения правды по существу, но для борьбы, чтобы переместиться от раздражающих, запрещающих сомнений, рожденных неожиданностями, разногласиями, и т.п., и достижения безопасной веры, веры, являющейся в том, когда готов действовать. Он создал научный запрос как часть более широкого спектра и как поощрение, как запрос вообще, с фактическим сомнением, не простым устным сомнением (, типа гиперболического сомнения en:Hyperbolic_doubt), который он держал для доказательства бесплодности. Он выделил четыре метода обоснованного мнения, заказанного от наименьшего до самого большего — успешного: #Метод упорства (придерживающийся с начальной верой) — который приводит к попытке игнорировать противоположную информацию и представления других, как будто правда была свойственно частной, не публика. Метод власти — который преодолевает разногласия, но иногда жестоко. #Метод соответствия или априорного или дилетанта или, "что приятен рассудить" — который продвигает соответствие менее жестоко, но зависит от вкуса и моды в парадигмах en:Paradigm, способствует бесплодному спору и, как первые два метода, не в состоянии продвинуть знание. #Научный метод — метод в чем запрос расценивает себя как склонный ошибаться en:Fallibilism и фактически проверяет себя и критикует, исправляет, и улучшает себя. Пеирс придерживался того, что медленное, натыкающееся en:ratiocination умозаключение может быть опасно для низов, склонных к инстинктивному возбуждению, имеющих традиции, и затргтвающих чувство в практических делах, и считал, что научный метод лучше всего подходит для теоретического исследования,Peirce, C.S. (1898), "Philosophy and the Conduct of Life", Lecture 1 of the Cambridge (MA) Conferences Lectures, published in Collected Papers v. 1, paragraphs 616-48 in part and in Reasoning and the Logic of Things, Ketner (ed., intro.) and Putnam (intro., comm.), pp. 105-22, reprinted in The Essential Peirce v. 2, pp. 27-41. которое в свою очередь не должно быть сковано другими методами и практическими концами; причина сначала управляет — для того, чтобы учиться, и иметь желание учиться и, как заключение, не должна блокировать путь запроса.Peirce (1899), "F.R.L." Rule of Logic, Collected Papers v. 1, paragraphs 135-40, Eprint Научный метод превосходит другие, в случае, когда он будучи преднамеренно разработанным прибывает, в конечном счете, в самых безопасных верованиях, на которые могут базироваться самые успешные методы. Начиная с идеи, которые люди ищут в неправде по существу, и взамен подчиняют раздражающее, запрещающее сомнение, и Пеирс показал, как такое сомнение может принудить некоторых подчиняться правде и искать правду очень просто в том, что мнение, приводящее к последовательной практике, к ее цели не заводит исследователя в заблуждение.Peirce, C.S. (1877), "The Fixation of Belief", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 1–15. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers of Charles Sanders Peirce v. 5, paragraphs 358–87), (The Essential Peirce, v. 1, pp. 109–23). Peirce.org Eprint. Wikisource Eprint. ,Collected Papers v. 5, in paragraph 582, from 1898: ... scientific inquiry of every type, fully carried out, has the vital power of self-correction and of growth. This is a property so deeply saturating its inmost nature that it may truly be said that there is but one thing needful for learning the truth, and that is a hearty and active desire to learn what is true. Во взгляде Пеирса, концепция рационального запроса зависима, но в то же время и сообщает концепции правды и реального; рассуждать —означает предположить (и по крайней мере надеяться), что должен быть принцип саморегуляции reasoner, что правда является поддающейся обнаружению и независима от наших капризов мнений. Он определил правду как корреспонденция признака (в частности суждение) к его объекту и, практично, не как любое фактическое согласие любого определенного, конечного сообщества (такого, которе должно спрашивать и должно выбирать экспертов), и вместо этого нужно идеальное заключительное мнение, которое все разумные научные сведения достигли бы рано или поздно, но при этом неизбежно, если они были выдвинуты для исследований достаточно глубоко, даже когда они начинают с различных пунктов.Peirce, C.S. (1877), "How to Make Our Ideas Clear", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 286–302. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers v. 5, paragraphs 388–410), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 124–41). Arisbe Eprint, Wikisource Eprint. В тандеме он определил реальное как объект истинного признака (быть возможным объектом или обладать определённым качество, или действительностью или грубым фактом, или потребностью или нормой или законом), который является тем, чем это существует независимо от мнения любого конечного сообщества и, практично, и зависит только от идеального заключительного мнения. То идеальное согласие или мнение столь же далеки, или находятся рядом, как правда непосредственно к Вам или мне или любому конечному сообществу. Таким образом, его теория запроса сводится, чтобы Сделать науку. В то же самое время концепции правды и реального независимо вовлекают сообщества без определенных пределов и способного к определенному увеличению знания.Peirce, C.S. (1868), "Some Consequences of Four Incapacities", Journal of Speculative Philosophy v. 2, n. 3, pp. 140–57. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers v. 5, paragraphs 264–317), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 28–55). Arisbe Eprint Как вывод, логика внедрена в социальном принципе, так как он зависит от точки зрения, то есть, в некотором смысле она неограничена. Peirce, C.S. (1878), "The Doctrine of Chances", Popular Science Monthly v. 12, pp. 604-15, see pp. 610-11 via Internet Archive. Reprinted (Collected Papers v. 2, paragraphs 645-68), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 142-54). "...death makes the number of our risks, the number of our inferences, finite, and so makes their mean result uncertain. The very idea of probability and of reasoning rests on the assumption that this number is indefinitely great. .... ...logicality inexorably requires that our interests shall not be limited. .... Logic is rooted in the social principle." Обращая особое внимание на систему многовековых объяснений, Пеирс выделил научный метод как сотрудничество трех видов вывода в целеустремленном цикле, нацеленном на урегулирование сомнений, следующим образом:Peirce, C.S. (1908), "A Neglected Argument for the Reality of God", Hibbert Journal v. 7, pp. 90-112. Wikisource Eprint with added notes. Reprinted often, with previously unpublished part, including (Collected Papers v. 6, paragraphs 452-85), (The Essential Peirce v. 2, pp. 434-50). 1.Похищение (Abductionили воспроизведение). Предположение, вывод для объяснительной гипотезы, в лучшей стоящей попытке. От воспроизведения Пеирс отличает индукцию как вывод на основе тестов, пропорций правды в гипотезе. Каждый запрос, являющийся идеей, грубыми фактам, или нормами и законами, результатом удивительных наблюдений в одном или большом количестве тех царств (и например в какой-нибудь стадии запроса уже в стадии реализации) и обдумывания аспектов всего явления в попытке решить удивление. Все объяснительное содержание теорий достигнуто через воспроизведение (похищение), является самым неуверенным явлением среди различных способов вывода. Можно надеяться, что можно обнаружить только тот объект, который найден через достаточный опыт ученика так или иначе, и таким образом пункт должен ускорить это, для которого экономика требований исследования даже управляет "прыжком" похищения,Peirce, C.S. (1902), application to the Carnegie Institution, see MS L75.329-330, from Draft D of Memoir 27: Consequently, to discover is simply to expedite an event that would occur sooner or later, if we had not troubled ourselves to make the discovery. Consequently, the art of discovery is purely a question of economics. The economics of research is, so far as logic is concerned, the leading doctrine with reference to the art of discovery. Consequently, the conduct of abduction, which is chiefly a question of heuretic and is the first question of heuretic, is to be governed by economical considerations.чья капелька успеха зависит так или иначе от настраиваемых к природе инстинктов поиска, развитыми и вероятно врожденными. Похищение имеет полное индуктивное объяснение, в котором это сработывает достаточно часто и что ничто иное не работает,Peirce (c. 1906), "PAP (Prolegomena for an Apology to Pragmatism)" (Manuscript 293, not the like-named article), The New Elements of Mathematics (NEM) 4:319-320, see first quote under "Abduction" at Commens Dictionary of Peirce's Terms. или по крайней мере работает не достаточно быстро, когда наука — уже должным образом скорее всего замедляет работу неопределенно многих поколений. Пеирс называет его прагматизм en:Pragmaticism "логикой похищения".Peirce, C.S. (1903), "Pragmatism — The Logic of Abduction", Collected Papers v. 5, paragraphs 195-205, especially 196. Eprint Его прагматический принцип en:Pragmatic_maxim: :Рассмотрите то, что производит, который мог бы очевидно иметь практические отношения, которые Вы задумываете объекты вашей концепции иметь. Тогда, ваша концепция тех эффектов - вся ваша концепция объекта".Peirce, C.S. (1877), "How to Make Our Ideas Clear", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 286–302. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers v. 5, paragraphs 388–410), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 124–41). Arisbe Eprint, Wikisource Eprint. Его прагматизм - метод сокращения концептуальных беспорядков, приравнивая значение любой концепции с мыслимыми практическими значениями задуманных эффектов ее объекта. Это - метод experimentational умственного отражения, достигая концепций в терминах мыслимых подтверждающих и disconfirmatory обстоятельств — метод, гостеприимный к поколению объяснительных гипотез, и способствующий занятости и усовершенствованию проверки, чтобы проверить правду предполагаемого знания. Учитывая зависимость похищения от инстинктивного attunement к природе и ее цели сэкономить запрос, ее объяснительные гипотезы должны быть вероятными и действительно оптимально простыми в смысле "поверхностного и естественного" (для которого Peirce цитирует Галилео и какой Peirce различает от "логической простоты"). Учитывая ненадежность похищения, это должно подразумевать последствия с мыслимым практическим отношением, ведущим по крайней мере к умственным тестам, и, в науке, предоставляя их непосредственно научному испытанию. 2. 'Вычитание'. Анализ гипотезы и вычитания отличительных последствий (для индукции, чтобы проверить, чтобы оценивать гипотезу). Две стадии: i. Объяснение. Логический анализ гипотезы, чтобы отдавать ее части столь же ясные насколько возможно. ii. Демонстрация (или дедуктивная аргументация). Вычитание последствия гипотезы. Corollarial или, если нужно, Theorematic. 3. 'Индукция'. Отдаленная законность правила индукции, выводимая из принципа (предгипотетический к рассуждению, вообщеPeirce, C.S. (1877), "How to Make Our Ideas Clear", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 286–302. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers v. 5, paragraphs 388–410), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 124–41). Arisbe Eprint, Wikisource Eprint.) то, что реальное — только объект заключительного мнения, к которому вело бы адекватное исследованиеPeirce, C.S., (1878) "The Probability of Induction", Popular Science Monthly, v. 12, pp. 705-18, Google Books Eprint, Internet Archive Eprint. Reprinted often, including (Collected Papers v. 2, paragraphs 669-93), (The Essential Peirce v. 1, pp. 155-69). Индукция, вовлекающая продолжающиеся тесты или наблюдения следует за методом, в котором, достаточно сохранится, уменьшится, его ошибка ниже любой предопределяющей степениPeirce, C.S. (1908), "A Neglected Argument for the Reality of God", Hibbert Journal v. 7, pp. 90-112. Wikisource Eprint with added notes. Reprinted often, with previously unpublished part, including (Collected Papers v. 6, paragraphs 452-85), (The Essential Peirce v. 2, pp. 434-50). и, если бы было кое-что, к которому такой процесс никогда не вел бы, тогда вещь не будет реальной. Три стадии: i. Классификация. Классификация объектов опыта под общими идеями. ii. Испытание (или прямая Индуктивная Аргументация): Перечень (сырьё) (перечисление случаев) или Систематичность (новая оценка пропорции правды в гипотезе после каждого теста). Постепенная Индукция может быть Качественной или Количественной; если Количественное, то зависящий от размеров, или на статистике, или на подсчетах. iii. Нравоучительная Индукция. ''..., которая отличается Индуктивными рассуждениями, оценивает различные Испытания отдельно, затем их комбинации, затем делает самооценку этих самых оценок непосредственно, и передает заключительное суждение по целому результату.Peirce, C.S. (1908), "A Neglected Argument for the Reality of God", Hibbert Journal v. 7, pp. 90-112. Wikisource Eprint with added notes. Reprinted often, with previously unpublished part, including (Collected Papers v. 6, paragraphs 452-85), (The Essential Peirce v. 2, pp. 434-50). Вычислительные подходы Много специализаций прикладной логики en:Applied_logic и информатики en:Computer_science, типа искусственного интеллекта en:Artificial_intelligence, изучение машины en:Machine_learning, вычислительная теория обучения en:Computational_learning_theory, логически выведенная статистика en:Inferential_statistics, и представление знания en:Knowledge_representation, заинтересованы изложением вычислительных, логических, и статистических структур для различных типов вывода, вовлеченного в научный запрос. В частности они вносят создают формирование гипотезы en:Abductive_reasoning, логическое вычитание en:Deductive_reasoning, и эмпирическое испытание en:Inductive_reasoning. Некоторые из этих заявлений вызывают меры en:Measure_(mathematics) сложности en:Complexity в алгоритмической информационной теории en:Algorithmic_information_theory создавать из предсказаний от предшествующих распределений опыта, например, см. меру сложности, названную скоростью, которая вытекает из предшествующей гипотезы en:Speed_prior, на базе которой может быть получена вычислимая стратегия en:Speed_prior для оптимального индуктивного рассуждения. Коммуникация, сообщество, культура Часто научный метод используется не только единственным человеком, но также и несколькими людьми, сотрудничающими прямо или косвенно. Такое сотрудничество может быть расценено как один из элементов определения научного сообщества. Различные методы были развиты, чтобы гарантировать целостность научного метода в пределах такой окружающей среды. Оценка обзора Пэра Научные журналы используют процесс обзора пэра, в котором рукописи ученых представлены редакторами научных журналов (обычно в одном - трёх),(обычно анонимными) учеными, знакомые с областью для оценки. Рефери могут или, возможно, не могут рекомендовать публикацию, которая с предложенными модификациями, или, иногда, публиковать в другом журнале. Это нужно, чтобы держать научную литературу свободной от ненаучной или сумасшедшей работы, это помогает сокращать очевидные ошибки, и, вообще, иначе улучшать качество научной литературы. Документация и ответ Иногда экспериментаторы могут делать систематические ошибки в течение их экспериментов, подсознательно отойти от научного метода (Патологическая наука en:Pathological_science) по различным причинам, или, в редких случаях, преднамеренно фальсифицировать их результаты. Следовательно, это — общая практика для других ученых, чтобы попытаться повторить эксперименты, чтобы дублировать результаты, таким образом далее утверждая гипотезу. Архивирование В результате исследователи, как ожидают, будут практиковать научное архивирование данных en:Scientific_data_archiving в согласии с политикой агентств бюджетного финансирования и научных журналов. Детальные отчеты их экспериментальных процедур, сырых данных, статистических исследований и исходного текста сохранены, чтобы обеспечить свидетельство эффективности en:Reproducibility и целостности процедуры и помочь в воспроизводстве. Эти процедурные отчеты могут также помочь в концепции новых экспериментов проверять гипотезу, и могут оказаться полезными для инженеров, которые могли бы исследовать потенциальные практические заявление открытия. Разделение данных Когда дополнительная информация необходима прежде, чем исследование может быть воспроизведено, автор исследования, как ожидают, обеспечит это быстро при условии, если его это заинтересует. Когда автор отказывается разделить данные en:Data_sharing, обращения могут быть сделаны редакторам журнала, которые издали исследование или учреждением, которое финансировало исследование. Ограничения Так как невозможно для ученого сделать запись всего, что имело место в эксперименте, то для сообщения отбираюьтся факты с их очевидной уместностью. Это может неизбежно привести к проблемам позже, если возможна некоторая несоответствующая особенность, вызывающая сомнение. Например, Генрих Херц не сообщал, что размер помещения требовал проверять уравнения Максвелла, которые позже, оказалось, составляли небольшое отклонение в результатах. Проблема состоит в том, что части самой теории должны предусматривать выбор данных и сообщить об экспериментальных условиях. Наблюдения, следовательно, иногда описываются как загрузка теоретических данных. Измерения результатов опыта Дальнейшая информация: Риторика науки Первичные ограничения на современную западную науку: *Публикация, т.е. обзор «Пэра» en:Peer_review *Ресурсы (главным образом финансируемые) Это не всегда походило на это: в старые дни ученого джентльмена en:Gentleman_scientist финансирующий (и в меньшей мере имеющиеся публикации ) имели намного более слабые ограничения. Оба эти ограничения косвенно вводят научный метод — работу, которая слишком очевидно нарушает ограничения, и становится трудным в издании и трудным в финансировании. Журналы не требуют, чтобы рассматриваемые бумаги соответствовали чему - нибудь более определенному, чем хорошая научная практика, что главным образом предписано обзором Пэра. Новизна, важность и интерес более важны. (см., например, «Руководящие принципы автора en:nature/authors/index.html для Природы» en:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nature_(journal)). Критика (см. Критическую теорию en:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Critical_theory) этих ограничений заключается в том, что они являются настолько туманными в определении (например, в виде: хорошая научная практика) и являются доступными для идеологического, или даже политического манипуляция взамен строгой практики научного метода, которому они часто должны служить, а не для того, чтобы подвергать цензуре, или констатировать научное открытие. необходимая Очевидная цензура для отказа издавать идеи, непопулярные с господствующими учеными (непопулярный из-за идеологических причин и/или потому что они, кажется, противоречат долго проведенным научным теориям) затушовывала популярное восприятие ученых, являющихся нейтральными или ищущими правды и часто клеветала на популярное восприятие науки в целом. Философия и социология науки Философия науки рассматривает логику как подкрепление научного метода в том, что отделяет науку от ненауки, и от научной этики en:Research_ethics, которая является неявной в науке. Есть принятые на себя объяханности, взятые из философии, которые формируют основу научного метода — а именно: та действительность объективна и последовательна, когда люди чувствуют действительность точно и рациональные объяснения существуют для элементов реального мира. Эти предположения из методологического натурализма en:Naturalism_(philosophy) формируют основание, на котором основана наука. Логический позитивизм en:Logical_positivism, эмпиризм en:Empiricism, фальсификация en:Falsifiability, и другие теории утверждали, что они дали категорический счет логике науки, но каждый из них в свою очередь критиковался. Томас Сэмюэль Кун исследовал историю науки в его «Структура Научных Революций» en:The_Structure_of_Scientific_Revolutions и нашел, что фактический метод, используемый учеными, отличался драматично от в то воемя поддержанного метода. Его наблюдения практики науки являются чрезвычайно социологическими и не говорят о том, как наука является или может быть осуществлена в другие времена и другие культуры. Имр Лакатос и Томас Кун сделали обширную работу над теорией загруженного характера наблюдения. Кун (1961) сказал, что ученый вообще имеет в виду теорию перед проектированием и совершением экспериментов, чтобы сделать эмпирические наблюдения, и что по маршруту от теории до измерения нельзя почти путешествовать назад. Это подразумевает, что путь, которым проверена теория, продиктует природа теории непосредственно, которая вела Куна (1961, p. 166), чтобы утверждать, что, как только это не было принято профессией ... никакая теория, как признают, является тестируемым любыми количественными тестами, которые это уже не подтвердило. Пол Фейерабенд подобно исследовал историю науки, и вел себя, чтобы отрицать, что наука — искренне методологический процесс. В его книге Против Метода en:Against_Method он утверждает, что научное продвижение не результат применения любого специфического метода. В основном, он говорит, что если что нибудь идет, что он подразумевал, то для любой определенной методологии или нормы науки, успешная наука была сделана в нарушении этого. Критика, по типу его приведенный сильной программы en:Strong_programme, радикальный подход в социологии науки en:Sociology_of_science. В его книге 1958, Личное Знание, химик и философ Майкл Поланий (1891–1976) критиковали общее представление, что научный метод является просто объективным и производят объективное знание. Поланий бросал это представление как недоразумение научного метода и природы научного запроса, вообще. Он утверждал, что ученые делают и должны следовать за личными страстями в оценке фактов и в определении которых нужно ииследовать научные вопросы. Он заключил, что структура свободы существенна для продвижения науки — что свобода требует преследовать науку ради самого себя — предпосылка для производства знания через обзор пэра и через научный метод. (Майкл Поланий) Критические анализы постмодерниста en:Postmodernism науки самостоятельно были предметом интенсивного противоречия. Эти продолжающиеся дебаты, известные как войны науки en:Science_wars, являются результатом противоречивых ценностей и предположений между постмодернисзмом en:Postmodernism и реалистичными en:Scientific_realism лагерями. Принимая во внимание, что постмодернисты en:Postmodernism утверждают, что научное знание — просто другая беседа (отметьте, что этот тезис имеет специальное значение в этом контексте), и что не представители любой формы фундаментальной правды, а реалисты en:Scientific_realism в научном сообществе поддерживают положение, что научное знание действительно показывает реальные и фундаментальные истины о действительности. Много книг были написаны учеными, которые используют эту проблему и бросают вызов утверждениям постмодернистов en:Postmodernism, защищая науку как законный метод познания реальной действительности и правды.Higher Superstition: The Academic Left and Its Quarrels with Science, The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997 Fashionable Nonsense: Postmodern Intellectuals' Abuse of Science, Picador; 1st Picador USA Pbk. Ed edition, 1999 The Sokal Hoax: The Sham That Shook the Academy, University of Nebraska Press, 2000 ISBN 0-8032-7995-7 A House Built on Sand: Exposing Postmodernist Myths About Science, Oxford University Press, 2000 Intellectual Impostures, Economist Books, 2003 Отношения с математикой Наука — процесс сбора, сравнения и оценки предложенных моделей против observables en:Observable. Модель может заключаться в моделировании, в виде математической или химической формулы или устанавливать предложенные шаги в деятельности. Наука в этом походит на математику и исследователи в обеих дисциплинах могут ясно отличить то, что известно от того, что является неизвестным на каждой стадии открытия. Модели и в науке, и в математике, должны быть внутренне последовательными и также должны быть способный к опровержению (falsifiable)) en:Falsifiable. В математике не должно быть доказано утверждение в такой стадии, при котором утверждение назвали бы догадкой en:Conjecture. Но когда утверждение достигло математического доказательства, то утверждение получает своего рода бессмертие, которое высоко ценят математики и для которого некоторые математики посвящают свои жизни."When we are working intensively, we feel keenly the progress of our work; we are elated when our progress is rapid, we are depressed when it is slow." — the mathematician Pólya 1957, p. 131 in the section on 'Modern heuristic'. Математическая работа и научная работа могут вдохновить друг друга."Philosophy physics is written in this grand book--I mean the universe--which stands continually open to our gaze, but it cannot be understood unless one first learns to comprehend the language and interpret the characters in which it is written. It is written in the language of mathematics, and its characters are triangles, circles, and other geometrical figures, without which it is humanly impossible to understand a single word of it; without these, one is wandering around in a dark labyrinth." —Galileo Galilei, Il Saggiatore (The Assayer, 1623), as translated by Stillman Drake (1957), Discoveries and Opinions of Galileo pp. 237-8, as quoted by di Francia 1981, p. 10. Например, техническое понятие времени en:Time возникло в науке en:Science, а отсутствие чувства времени было признаком математической темы. Но сегодня догадка Poincarй en:Poincar%C3%A9_conjecture была доказана, используя время как математическое понятие, в котором могут течь объекты (см. поток Ricci) en:Ricci_flow. Однако, связь между математикой и действительностью (и так наука в определённой степени описывает эту действительность) остается неясной. Бумага Юджина Вигнера, Неблагоразумная Эффективность Математики в Естественных науках en:The_Unreasonable_Effectiveness_of_Mathematics_in_the_Natural_Sciences, является очень известным освещением проблемы от физика Нобелевской премии. Фактически некоторые наблюдатели (включая некоторых известных математиков, типа Григория Чэйтина, и других, типа Lakoff и Nunez) предложили, что математика — результат уклона от практики и человеческого ограничения (включая культурные) и представляют в определённой степени как представление постмодернизма в науке. Работа Джорджа ПЗАДЖК0КСЛЬЯ над решением проблемы en:Problem_solvingPólya 1957 2nd ed. по строительству математических доказательств en:Mathematical_proof, и эвристическому en:HeuristicGeorge Pólya (1954), Mathematics and Plausible Reasoning Volume I: Induction and Analogy in Mathematics, ,George Pólya (1954), Mathematics and Plausible Reasoning Volume II: Patterns of Plausible Reasoning. показу говорят о том, что математический метод и научный метод отличаются подробно, однако напоминают друг другу в использовании повторяющихся или рекурсивных шагов. В представлении Pуlya's понимание вовлекает повторное использование незнакомых определений в собственных словах, а также обращение к геометрическим фигурам и опросу о том, что мы знаем и не знаем уже; анализ, который Pуlya берет от Летучки, Pólya 1957, p. 142 вовлекает свободное и эвристическое строительство вероятных аргументов, работая, отталкиваясь назад от цели, и изобретая план, чтобы строить доказательство; синтез — строгая Евклидова en:/Euclid выставка постепенных деталей Pólya 1957, p. 144 из доказательства; обзор вовлекает пересмотр и повторное исследование результата и напрвления, взятого к этому. Госс en:Carl_Friedrich_Gauss, когда у него спросили, как появляются его теоремы en:Theorem, то когда-то он ответил: :Через систематическое ощутимое экспериментирование en:Constructivism_(mathematics) (durch planmдssiges Tattonieren) — Карл Фридрих ГоссMackay 1991 p.100 Обзор тем для просмотра * Конформатика * Непредвиденное обстоятельство * Фальсифицируемость * Гипотеза * Испытание гипотезы * Запрос * Информационная теория * Логика ** Рассуждение — похищение данныхen:Abductive_reasoning ** Дедуктивное рассуждение ** Индуктивное рассуждение ** Вывод ** Сильный выфвод ** Тафталогия * Методология ** Бэконовский метод ** Эмпирический метод ** Исторический метод ** Философский метод ** Академический метод * Математика * Акроним — запоминание научнго метода en:OGHET * Количественное исследование * Воспроизводимость * Исследование * Социальное исследование * Статистика * Контролируемость * Теория * Проверка и Ратификация Неуверенность * Индукция * Бритва Оккама * Скептические гипотезы * Бедность стимула * Проблема класса ссылки * Underdetermination *Проблема установления границ *Целостная наука * Наука барахла * Псевдонаука * Научное плохое поведение История, философия, социология * Эпистемология * Правда Epistemic *История науки *История научного метода *Инструментализм *Нормы Mertonian (Cudos) *Философия науки * Исследования науки * Социология научного знания * График времени научного метода См. также * Наука * Теория * Знание * Научно-исследовательские и опытно-конструкторские работы * Изобретение * Открытие * Повторяемость, Валидность, Математическая обработка и Рандомизация * ТРИЗ Примечания Ссылки * О научном методе * * А. И. Серебряный, Научный метод и ошибки * Ирме Лакатос. Фальсификация и методология научно-исследовательских программ. * Майкл Полани ЛИЧНОСТНОЕ ЗНАНИЕ * Томас Кун СТРУКТУРА НАУЧНЫХ РЕВОЛЮЦИЙ * Пол Фейерабенд. Против метода. * Порус В. Н. Парадоксы научной рациональности и этики. * Что такое научный метод? Категория:Научный метод Категория:Методология